Historia de una ovejita tuerta
by Koko-13
Summary: "Tal vez contar ovejas" Ciel ve la historia de su alter ego del anime estando medio dormido...


**Aclaraciones:** La historia está ubicada cuando Ciel regresa a su mansión tras la saga del circo (como por el volumen 8 o 9), en cuanto a lo que Ciel-chan ve contando ovejas, con haber visto el primer capítulo de Kuroshitsuji II (o Monoshitsuji) basta, pero lo entenderán si han visto hasta el capitulo 6, algo raro, la yo verán kuku.

**Historia de una ovejita tuerta**

La descomunal fuerza de Finian (y los demás sirvientes) era tan molesta como útil, pero para el joven amo Ciel era mucho más una molestia, el haber destruido su cuarto y media mansión mientras él aún estaba en ése endemoniado encargo de la reina con las personas del circo fue ir demasiado lejos.

Estaba agotado mental y físicamente como para encontrar tal desastre y a su prometida ahí, aunque ambas razones no le importaban demasiado, resultaban terriblemente irritantes.

Pero ahí estaba, intentando dormir en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes porque las reparaciones de la mansión comenzarían el día siguiente.

Giró en la cama, no podía dormir, ya había leído "Corazón delator" de Edgar Allan Poe una vez más y simplemente no hallaba forma de conciliar el sueño, sabía de sobra que era porque no tenía _su_ almohada, pero no quería pedírsela a Sebastián.

"Tal vez contar ovejas" pensó y por más infantil que le pareciera comenzó a contar.

La primera era tuerta (o eso parecía, trayendo un parche en el ojo), pequeña y débil, aunque logró saltar la cerca. La segunda era negra, bastante elegante; las siguientes 4 eran torpes, una llevaba lentes, otra sombrero de paja, otra un cigarro y la última era anciana pero también saltaron la cerca aún con un par de golpes de la oveja negra.

Y luego, por alguna razón la ovejita tuerta se quedó echada, observando la cerca con las demás revoloteando a su alrededor. 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 cuenta Ciel a las ovejitas que saltan a voluntad la cerca para jugar —que más bien parece "incomodar" — con la ovejita tuerta, una de ellas resulta interesante por el imposiblemente intenso color rojo que es, sin embargo ella pronto muere asesinada tras la cerca por la inútil y torpe oveja que siempre la acompañaba, extrañamente la ovejita tuerta parece verlo, pero no saberlo.

Desde ese momento las cosas pasan tan atropelladamente que Ciel se confunde y pierde la cuenta, saltan ovejas con todo tipo de historias ridículas para él, una del mismo tono rojo tremendamente ruidosa que salta la cerca expresamente para ir tras la oveja negra, un gran perro que escupe fuego con el mismo objetivo que la nueva oveja roja; alguna con alas… son tantas y todas van cayendo una a una.

Excepto la ovejita tuerta y la negra que pese a todo sigue a su lado.

Cuando todo aparece ha terminado, cuando el aburrido pastizal con la cerca se vuelve un muerto prado con una terca rosa blanca en él y parece que la oveja negra se comerá a la más pequeña, hacen acto de aparición unas últimas dos, otra igualmente negra y una más que verdaderamente llama su atención, solamente por sus ojos.

"Azul pálido, recubiertos por una película, como los ojos de un buitre" piensa Ciel abriendo los ojos, dándose por vencido en su intento de conciliar el sueño contando ovejas.

Suspira masajeándose las sienes, asimilando lo que acaba de ver en su mente.

—Sebastián.

Llama a su mayordomo y este aparece de inmediato con la tan nombrada almohada en sus brazos.

—Tardó mucho en llamarme.

—Silencio.

—¿No preferiría usarme a mí de almohada, joven amo? —pregunta en tono juguetón.

—¡Deja de decir esas cosas! —le regaña el niño totalmente sonrojado, murmurando algo cómo "tu sentido del humor apesta".

Ciel se acomoda en la cama y tan pronto apoya la cabeza en la almohada se queda dormido ante la aún divertida mirada de su mayordomo.

—Así que una ovejita con ojos de buitre… —ríe acariciando el suave cabello de su amo.

**~*~Fin~*~**

A/N:

¡Koban wa!

¡Soy Koko!

Ah… se siente extrañamente divertido hacer FanFics inspirados completamente en dos imágenes, una en la que Sebastián está acostado con Ciel y todos los demás personajes como ovejitas sobre ellos, es adorable *w*

La segunda imagen fue… bueno, tiene que ver con la frase de Sebastián sobre usarlo de almohada, me hizo gracia cuando me etiquetaron en esa foto en el Facebook XD

Sobre el resto, espero de todo corazón que fuera fácil de entender que Ciel ve su alter ego del anime como ovejitas estando medio dormido. Es que el anime y el manga son completamente diferentes desde la aparición de Pluto en el anime UxU

Aunque pienso que mis fanfics están hechos para leerse con calma X.x

Y como digo siempre…

¡Si les ha gustado manden un review!

¡Aceptaré cualquier felicitación, crítica constructiva o reto a que escriba cualquier FanFic que me pidieran!

KuKuKuKu

¡Oyasumi!


End file.
